


Fuck U Betta

by whxtson, winxchender (whxtson)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Reader-Interactive
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whxtson/pseuds/whxtson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whxtson/pseuds/winxchender
Summary: Suas roupas, ainda impecáveis, eram muito distintas do seu atual estado caótico. Ela parecia prestes a lhe devorar. Você não reclamaria nem por um segundo se ela o fizesse.[Nanny Ashtoreth x Reader]





	Fuck U Betta

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, Mary Poppins fãs! Bem, antes de pular para a one-shot de fato, eu queria dar algumas explicações. Eu não pratico BDSM e meus conhecimentos se restringem à livros e algumas obras ficcionais, portanto, a cena não vai ser pesada como algumas coisas que têm na prática.
> 
> Apesar de não ter experiência no ramo, eu conheço e respeito algumas muitas regras e quero apenas deixar claro que irei usá-las na fanfic. 
> 
> Todos têm limites e eu coloquei um "limite" para a personagem que é sub (no caso, a personagem é uma versão ficcional de você). Por isso, eu quero apenas que vocês pensem em algo que será muito essencial para a história: uma palavra. Pode ser qualquer coisa. A minha palavra, por exemplo, é roxo. Eu já vou explicar sobre isso, vai escolhendo ai.
> 
> Outro fato, mas não agora da prática, é que é a minha fanfic em segunda pessoa. Talvez não fique tão bom, pois estou saindo da minha zona de conforto, mas saibam que eu me esforcei. Talvez a palavra "você" tenha ficado repetitiva, mas é muito difícil descrever o leitor sem repetir alguma coisa. Um dia eu pego o jeito.
> 
> Já escolheu sua palavra? Beleza. Essa palavra será essencial para a narrativa em um momento onde "você" (a personagem) a dirá. Eu não vou colocar algo: "Roxo! Roxo!", pois é uma palavra que eu imaginei e não você. 
> 
> Afinal, é você que tá lá e não eu rs
> 
> Essa palavra é chamada de safeword e é usada para que a cena seja interrompida quando os limites impostos pelo dom/sub sejam ultrapassados. Não é uma palavra óbvia que você dirá normalmente numa transa (como "para" ou "não"). É algo sem contexto, como roxo ou xícara de chá.
> 
> Ok! Temos a sua palavra em mente, vamos para a one-shot. Espero que gostem, perdão por qualquer erro de digitação ou ortografia e vamos lá.
> 
> Boa leitura.

De joelhos no tapete, seus braços e pernas estão amarrados e apenas seus olhos se movimentam pelo quarto semi-escuro. Era noite na casa dos Dowlings, todos dormiam e ninguém os escutaria dali, afinal, era o quarto da babá. O quarto mais longe possível de todos os cômodos, retido no fim do corredor, dando-lhes uma privacidade quase absurda nas atuais circunstâncias. Seu corpo está quente e seu coração acelerado enquanto você observa a mulher de aparência elegante caminhar como um predador, seus saltos batendo no chão lustrado, desviando das velas acesas que eram a única iluminação do ambiente. A brisa da janela lhe trouxe arrepios e você, que esperava com ansiedade os próximos movimentos de Ashtoreth, agora parecia ainda mais e mais nervosa.

"Você está pronta, menina?" ela se agachou, acariciando sua bochecha. Você assentiu, a fazendo sorrir. "Perfeito. Podemos começar então."

Você sorriu e disse um "Ok", respirando fundo e posicionando-se. Babá Ahstoreth se virou, caminhando até a pequena escrivaninha, capturando um chicote de couro. Ela se virou para lhe encarar, as lentes dos óculos escuros brilhando para você. Automaticamente, você abaixou a cabeça e sentiu o couro da chibata em seu pescoço, mexendo com seu cabelo lentamente. Você respirou fundo, controlando a excitação de estar protagonizando aquela cena.

"Que garotinha desobediente..." a voz macia de Ashtoreth penetrou em seus ouvidos como uma canção lapidada. Um suspiro. O chicote continuou passeando pelo seu corpo nu. "Acha que chegar aos meus aposentos pronta para mim irá lhe dar algum crédito? Responda a pergunta."

"Não."

"Não, o que?"

"Não, Babá Ashtoreth."

O chicote passeou mais um pouco e pousou em seu queixo, o levantando. Você pôde encarar o rosto limpo de Ashtoreth com prazer. Ela gostava daquilo, claro. Estava sorrindo de lado, sua mente fervilhando em ideias. Suas roupas, ainda impecáveis, eram muito distintas do seu atual estado caótico. Ela parecia prestes a lhe devorar. Você não reclamaria nem por um segundo se ela o fizesse.

"Menininha abusada." sussurrou. "Vai aprender a não me desobedecer." ela se abaixou, seus lábios vermelhos pelo batom lhe beijaram a testa e depois, com o chicote passeando por sua barriga, ela murmurou em seu ouvido. "Empine para receber sua surra."

"Sim, Babá." você respondeu com respeito em sua voz, nunca encarando-a nos olhos sem ser permitida.

Com ajuda, subiu na cama e posicionou-se de quatro. Estava tão exposta que suas bochechas coradas denunciavam o pavor de não estar fazendo a coisa certa. Claro que você não assistia a satisfação da babá ao vê-la daquele modo. O chicote acariciou suas costas, fazendo cócegas e dando-lhe arrepios prazerosos. Ashtoreth afastou o objeto revestido de couro e voltou a falar:

"Eu não quero que você faça qualquer ruído enquanto eu lhe dou essa surra, menina." ditou lentamente. Apesar de você não enxergar seu rosto, sabia que Ashtoreth chiava como uma cobra, o batom vermelho impecável em seus lábios enfraquecia conforme falava. "Morda a língua se necessário."

E você se deixou esconder a cabeça entre os braços, prendendo um ruído que se iniciou em sua garganta quando a primeira chicotada acertou sua nádega esquerda. Você queria gritar e lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos quando a segunda chicotada acertou o mesmo ponto anterior, reforçando a queimação. A terceira veio ainda mais forte que as anteriores e você não impediu um gemido, o que fez a babá parar imediatamente.

"O que foi isso? O que eu disse sobre ruídos?" ela parecia quase decepcionada. Você não falou nada, apenas continuou respirando sem fôlego. "Garotinha desobediente, o que eu farei com você?"

O grito foi consequência de quatro chicotadas, uma atrás da outra, em lugares diferentes. Você queria chorar, respirava pela boca e tossia vez ou outra. A mulher pareceu notar isso, pois agora acariciava sua pele exposta, como se esperasse você se recuperar. Sua respiração normalizou segundos depois e seus olhos encontraram o rosto da babá, que estava sério e frustado. Você abaixou o olhar imediatamente, arrependida de sua travessura.

Ashtoreth caminhou e com as mãos longas, agarrou-lhe a nádega. As unhas pintadas arranharam sua pele e você sufocou outro gemido, pois a área agora ardia. Novamente, ela chicoteou-a, mas foi diferente. O som do couro em atrito a sua pele era a única coisa que você conseguia ouvir, e isso era de certo modo, bom. Na vigésima chicotada, a mulher parou, para pegar sua área sensível e massagear sem deslustre. Você gemeu baixinho.

"Babá..." gemeu a nomenclatura baixinho, implorando e se mexendo contra as mãos da mesma. Ashtoreth parecia muito ocupada no momento, apreciando sua pele marcada pela surra que havia lhe dado.

"Você está cheirando a sabonete... e veja como se preparou. Ah, menina... o que você fez não é nada perdoável." ela murmurou e separou suas nádegas ao meio. Você sentiu a mesma afundar seu rosto e não sufocou o gemido de prazer ao sentir ela inspirar seu cheiro. Se afastou tão rápido quanto se aproximou e você não pôde deixar de fazer um mumuxo.

"Babá...-" implorou pela proximidade de novo. Ashtoreth riu de leve, passeando sua mão por sua pele que queimava a cada toque.

"Você não merece o que quer." murmurou. Sem aviso prévio, Ashtoreth estala um tapa em sua nádega e você morde os lábios. "Conte até cinco, menininha."

Suas pernas são desamarradas e você cai de bruços na cama. A babá surge diante de seus olhos e sorri maldosa, a virando de barriga para cima. Ela a rodeia feito um predador e você sente um pequeno frio na barrita ao notar que é a presa fraca e submissa. Ashtoreth para diante de seus pés e afasta suas pernas, as abrindo. A visão de sua boceta faz o pequeno sorriso de canto dela aumentar. Novamente, o chicote é capturado e estala em sua coxa. Você afunda o rosto entre os lençóis brancos e geme dolorida, mordendo os lábios e respirando pela boca.

"Eu mandei você contar." a ruiva disse entredentes. Mais uma chicotada em sua coxa lhe acordou de seu estupor mental. Você abre a boca para falar, sua garganta seca e seus olhos lacrimejados.

"U-Um." e então, mais uma chicotada estala em sua coxa direita. Você grita a próxima contagem. "Dois!" sua respiração juntava-se ao calafrio do couro em sua pele. Outro chicotada, dessa vez no seu lado esquerdo. Você murmura a safeword por impulso. Sua respiração estava entrecortada e Ashtoreth abaixa o chicote automaticamente, genuinamente respeitosa.

"Olhe para mim, garotinha." sua voz sai suave e você levanta os olhos. Ela não parecia abalada pelo interrompimento da cena. "Fique calma. Se você quiser parar, iremos parar."

Você nega com a cabeça, deitando entre os lençois novamente. Respirou fundo, se acalmando. Suas coxas e bunda ardiam como o fogo do inferno e você ao menos se importava. A babá esperava pacientemente que você decidisse se iria continuar ou interromper a cena de uma vez.

"Po-Pode continuar..." você murmura. A mão de Ashtoreth capturaram sua coxa direita e acariciou a marca do chicote nela. Você suspirou, sentindo um formigamento gostoso quando ela fazia isso. Fechou os olhos e mais uma vez, o estalo do chicote a fez gemer. "Quatro!"

"Apenas mais um, minha querida." ela sussurrou amorosa e você assentiu freneticamente. O chicote lhe acertou e um gemido agudo sufocou em sua garganta. A contagem terminara ali.

"Cinco." disse com dificuldade. Ashtoreth lhe agarrou pelas pernas e a puxou para mais perto. Você abriu a boca e mexeu as mãos amarradas quando sentiu a boca da babá lhe devorar.

Você gemeu ao sentir a ponta da língua de Ashtoreth rodear sua clitóris e brincar com ele de modo perverso. Seus gemidos ecoaram pelo quarto como uma sinfonia maldosa e suja. A língua habilidosamente brincou com sua buceta, chupando, devorando, faminta. Os óculos da babá estava na altura da cabeça, mas você não estava exatamente preocupada em ver seus olhos. Você sentia que poderia gozar a qualquer momento; estava fora de órbita e seu corpo ser arqueava em busca de mais atrito contra a boca da mulher, no entanto, Ashtoreth se afastou, o rosto lambuzado por seu gosto. A língua da babá subiu pelo seu corpo, espalhando saliva por sua pele de modo lento e torturante. A boca da mulher chegou em seus mamilos e chupou um deles com vigor. Você queria poder agarrar os cabelos ruivos perfeitos dela, mas suas mãos estava amarradas e seus olhos se reviravam de prazer.

Ela se afastou, olhando para você por trás das lentes escuras. Você pôde jurar ver olhos serpentuosos, mas a mesma se afastou tão rápido quanto permaneceu naquela posição. Você sentia seu corpo arder, a vontade de ser tocar era intensa. Ashtoreth, porém, tinha outros planos. Com o chicote na mão, ela se sentou em uma poltrona de leitura próxima.

"Venha aqui, menina." disse e você obedeceu, descendo da cama e se ajoelhando diante dela. "Que boa garotinha você é... tão pronta para agradar." ela disse e você sentiu-se orgulhosa do tom de voz da mesma. "Me chupe."

As mãos macias da mesma agarraram seu cabelo e seu rosto foi enterrado entre as pernas da mesma. O tecido de renda fino da calcinha da ruiva agora era lambuzado com sua língua. Babá Ashtoreth era doce; seu gosto esfregando-se contra seu queixo, escorrendo em seu corpo. Seus dentes morderam o tecido da calcinha inconveniente, a afastando. Ashtoreth engasgou, esfregando seu rosto contra ela. Você lambuzava a boceta dela com tanta vontade que esquecera até mesmo de respirar.

"Isso, boa menina." seu trabalho foi interrompido com um puxão de seu cabelo. Você gemeu incoerente, querendo voltar a se afundar em Ashtoreth.

"Babá... por favor, me deixe... m-me deixe... _por favor_." você pediu com a voz chorosa.

"O que eu sempre lhe ensinei sobre suplicar?"

"N-Nunca suplique..." você murmurou. "Mas, babá... por favor, eu apen-"

Você foi levantada com rapidez, as palavras engasgando em sua garganta quando os lábios da mulher chocam-se contra os seus. Acabou tropeçando e caindo na cama novamente. Ashtoreth agora retirava seus saltos e tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios manchados de vermelho.

"Eu não quero que você goze até eu mandar." ordenou, virando-se para pegar um plug na escrivaninha. Era pequeno, mas seria útil. O objeto começou a tremer quase que por magia e a babá sorriu maldosamente. "Abra as pernas."

Você obedeceu, sua entrada pingando excitada. Ashtoreth riu quando se ajoelhou diante de si.

"Está piscando para mim, menina? Quanta honra." você gemeu quando a babá enfiou dois dedos, preenchendo-a. Seu quadris rolaram para frente quase que automaticamente. Você gemeu em prazer quando Ashtoreth pressionou o plub vibratório em sua clitóris, mexendo-o junto aos dedos ágeis da mulher. Ela curvou-os e acertou seu ponto sensível, fazendo você sentir seu corpo vibrar excitado e, sem controle, derramar seu líquido entre a mão da babá.

"Menina desobediente." ela disse com um olhar descontente. Você ainda estava tendo esparmos de prazer quando os dedos foram substituidos pelo plug, que vibrou dentro de você, arrancando-lhe um gemido agoniante.

Você queria mais dela. Queria mergulhar na mesma e se afogar em seu gosto. Ashtoreth subiu sua saia e retirou sua calcinha, andando para o outro lado e subindo na cama. Seu rosto foi pressionado pela boceta da mesma quando ela decidiu cavalgar em si. Você abriu a boca, devorando sua intimidade com prazer enquanto se contorcia com seus esparmos incansáveis.

"Se me fizer gozar, posso pensar em lhe perdoar pela audácia." ele murmurou entre os gemidos. Você engolia ela com vigor, sua língua passeando entre todos os extremos da mesma. Ashtoreth gemia seu nome, ditando ordens, elogiando pelo trabalho. "Sim, uma menina tão boa..." ela dizia manhosa, segurando-se em você e esfregando-se em sua língua.

O urro grutal seguido de movimentos mais rápidos instruiu que Ashtoreth havia chego em seu orgasmo. Ela saiu de cima de você, o rosto vermelho e a respiração entrecortada, ao contrário dela, que ao menos parecia muito abalada. Isso que deixa você excitada sobre ela; essa postura. Ela se posicionou diante de você e retirou o plug, lhe causando um gemido agradável. Suas mãos foram desamarradas e, finalmente, você sentiu-se livre sobre aquelas coisas. Babá Ashtoreth puxou-a para um beijo casto, mordendo seus lábios devagar entre os movimentos molhados.

"Boa garota. Minha garota." a babá sussurrou e você se sentiu arrepiar. "Quer sentir isso de novo? Quer gozar para sua babá?"

"Sim, babá. Eu quero." você respondeu baixinho. Ashtoreth sorriu de lado, pegando o último item de sua mesa. A cinta foi presa na cintura da ruiva e você tremeu com a extensão do pênis de borracha ali. Na outra mão, o plug, agora devidamente lubrificado com seu próprio líquido, voltara a vibra.

"Fique de quatro para mim." ordenou. Você obedeceu, deixando-se vulnerável para os afazeres na babá. A mesma separou suas nádegas, pressionando o plug em seu buraco. Seu rosto de contorceu quando o objeto entrou, vibrando dentro de si. O pênis preso a cintura de Ashtoreth lambeu sua boceta como preparação. Você mordeu o travesseiro quando o objeto começou a lhe preencher.

Ashtoreth iniciou seus movimentos de modo devagar, aumentando no momento que seu quadril começou a se mexer por impulso. A combinação do plug em seu cu e de Ashtoreth lhe comendo eram maravilhosas. Você mordeu o travesseiro mais forte ainda, gemendo o nome da babá de novo e de novo. Revirando os olhos de prazer enquanto sentia as mãos macias e firmes da mulher movimentando-a. Mais forte, mais forte. Era somado com a ardência de seu corpo por culpa da surra e do prazer de seu orgasmo anterior. Era apenas demais para você. A adrenalida entre a babá e você percorriam o quarto em círculos desgorvenados. Você desejava mais.

"Solte esse gemido. Grite meu nome!" a ruiva ordenou. Você tirou seus dentes entre os travesseiros e começou a gemer alto. Forte e sem piedade. Um tapa foi dado em sua nádega, a ardência anterior se intensificando. "Gosta de ser fodida pela babá, garotinha? Você sabe que meninas boas não dão a boceta para sua babá como uma cadela no cio."

Isso havia sido o bastante para você, que apertando os lençóis, teve seu segundo orgasmo da noite. Ashtoreth arrancou o plug anal ao mesmo tempo que saia de você. Seu corpo caiu exausto na cama, seus olhos se fechando. A adrenalina ainda corria em seu sangue quando você foi puxada como uma boneca de pano. A babá se enterrou entre suas pernas, arranhando sua cintura e barriga com as unhas. Você respirava pesadamente quando, sem aviso, a mão da mesma começou a dar tapinhas em sua intimidade. Você fechou olhos quando seu cabelo foi puxado no processo e sua boca atacada pela da babá.

"Bab-" você tentou falar quando três dedos lhe preencheram com pressa. Engasgou-se com isso, abrindo os olhos e tendo uma visão da mulher lhe encarando.

"Anda, mais uma vez. Você é tão boa, querida. Estou orgulhosa." ela cantarolou para você. Seu corpo tremeu e você teve seu terceiro orgasmo. Ashtoreth retirou os dedos melados de dentro de você e sorriu, ajeitando-se impecavelmente como sempre caminhava pela mansão. Ela se aproximou, puxando-a para seu colo e beijando-lhe os lábios.

Vocês ficaram assim por alguns minutos. Seus olhos fechados, seu rosto pressionado nos peitos da mesma. Imbatível. Impenetrável. Babá Ashtoreth era tudo isso e mais. Você esfregou sua bochecha contra ela, suspirando ao sentir aquele cheiro de cigarros, sexo e baunilha. A adrenalina agora dava lugar ao cansaço e você poderia ficar ali para sempre se lhe permitissem.

"Obrigada, babá." você murmurou e a babá acariciou seus cabelos, inspirando seu cheiro pelo pescoço.

"Vai precisar de um bom banho e uma xícara de chá, querida." murmurou amorosa. "Venha, deixe-me ajudá-la."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Eu espero que tenham de alguma forma gostado. Eu não costumo usar essa narrativa em minhas fics, por isso, se soou repetitivo, eu peço perdão. Obrigada por ler e até uma próxima vez!


End file.
